


HeavyBody.

by JuicyBox



Series: HeavyBody. [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyBox/pseuds/JuicyBox
Summary: Unacceptable Love. Within the world of broken homes and shattered souls—There was no love.
Relationships: Fellcest, Fellcest - Relationship, Papyrus/Sans (Underfell), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: HeavyBody. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! Moving this fanfiction from Wattpad to here as well! I have seven chapters, so hold on tight!

_Why was life so weird?_  
  
  
That question itself was weird. Life is full of mysteries and such, of course it was weird.  
  
The better question was, why am I weird? _What's wrong with me?_  
  
He made me feel special in a way. He was my world and I guessed I was his. He must care about me, right?  
  
There are so many reasons why I shouldn't love him. So many convincing reasons why it shouldn't be; but I can't help it.  
  
I can't help that my soul flutters every time his hand brushes against me or he even shows the slightest affection in that stone-cold heart of his.  
  
I feel even more special when I know he cares about me more than even his closest friends. I feel like I'm his first priority.  
  
My mind blocks out all these things.. I'm constantly lying to myself. I'm his first priority because of reasons that have nothing to do with love.  
  
it's impossible. It'll never be. ~Sans.


	2. Chapter 1: Off to Work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has priorities to focus on according to his brother. It's not his responsibilities Red is worried about...

A gasp of air as Sans shot up from his deep sleep, the sound of his brother's voice rupturing from the living room below. "Sans! It's time for work! Get your ass up!" He shouted. That familiar voice that Sans heard every single morning, always managing to wake him up no matter how used to it he was.  
  
Sans sighed softly, his face scrunching at Papyrus' loud voice. It mocked him every morning... He relaxed a little when he decided to try and get in at least five more minutes of sleep.  
  
"SANS!" Came one last shout, which did it for Sans. Huffing, he sat up angrily. Annoyed by his brothers complaining. His didn't like his god damn job anyway, why go if his income is only 10% of his brothers?  
  
His eyes opened slightly and tiredly stared at the ceiling above. Telling himself multiple times in his head, 'just get up and get this over with.. just get up..' Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work all too much. In fact, it just made sans dread in more than he already does.  
  
_Stomp.. stomp.._  
  
Welp, he did it, now his brother is going to come upstairs to beat his ass—He quickly sat up and ran to his closet, digging in it for his clothes to at least pretend he was TRYING to get ready. But before he could even throw some clothes on, the door-slammed open with his angry brother on the other side. "Stop being so god damn slow and hurry your ass! You're STILL getting dressed? I told you to wake up long ass time ago!" The taller snapped, glaring daggers at Sans—Crossing his arms and looking at him.  
  
"S-Sorry boss..! I couldn't find my title neck shirt and-" Sans stammered, Looking at his brother who was oddly staring at him. He would shake his head and scoff, turning around to slam the door shut. Indicating for sans to hurry and find whatever the hell he was looking for.  
  
Sans looked down, seeing his cherry turtle neck shirt a the foot of his closet floor. He crouched down and picked it up, taking off his pajama shirt and throwing it on. He sighed and stepped over to the only mirror he had in his room, staring at himself at the way his shirt hugged his body.  
  
"..." He only stared, sighing softly and walking away with the look of disapproval. He slipped on his sweater and shoes before going downstairs. Meeting his brother at the door. "I'm.. ready." His brother only scoffed and opened the door, leaving the house and letting sans lock the door and close it.  
  
_God, it's freezing..._ Sans could feel shivers shoot up his spine left and right, all the way to his sentry post. He and his brother broke paths and went their separate ways, leaving sans to go to his sentry. Where it only got worse from the fact he just sat there.  
  
"Sleeeepppp..." He groaned, setting his head in his crossed arms and closing his eyes lightly. Letting the darkness of sleep take over, making the cold disappear back in the outside world.  
  
_Tap.. tap.. tap..  
  
_ what was that..? tapping noises keeping the small skeleton from sleep. What could that possibly be? Boss already? or maybe worse..? He soon became afraid to even open his eyes.  
  
A soft chuckle emitted in the air to break more of the silence—hinting at whoever it could be. "You're slacking..~" Said a mischievous voice from above, the tone taunting. Yet, it was very recognizable to the smaller skeleton for it was someone who always wanted to give him a rough time. "  
  
He opened his eyes immediately, knowing exactly who it was. "..why do you always bother me? Don't you guys have something better to do?" He glared at the pack of dogs standing right of him with stupid smirks on their faces...  
  
"I mean.. yeah. But we just happen to be walking by, thought we'd drop by to say hi. Not that you're even doing your job or anything." Said the leader of the pack, a wide smirk on his dumb mug of a face.  
  
Sans sighed and looked away, clear anger in his expression as he then became trapped within the pack. "Leave me alone." He demanded softly, glaring hard daggers at the one in charge.  
  
Doggo scoffed and laughed in the weaker's face. "Or what?" He cocked his head to the side, staring deep into Sans' eye sockets.

Sans stared intently at his post for an answer. Knowing damn well what happens when he tries to fend for himself. "or.. i-I'll-" He couldn't. _He just couldn't._ No matter what he said, Doggo knew what to say back. Sometimes not even in words, but _violent actions._  
  
"get your brother? Such a weakling. You can't even take up for yourself? It's expected of you." Here they go again.. looking down on his like he was nothing. Calling him names and such because they knew it was one of his weak spots... _They knew a lot about his weak spots..._  
  
Sans quickly shook his head, "Stop. Go away! I'm not weak I just.." Sans closed his eyes tightly, his frail hands shaking under the pressure and fear. Doggo would reach forward and grip Sans' wrist. Holding it tight, squeezing tight. Sans' face twisting in pain as he tried to make Doggo let go.  
  
Sans' breath hitched and he looked up at his abuser with shaking pupils. "S-Stop! It hurts!" He shouted at him, is entire voice laced in absolute terror. What a weak, weak monster. He stood up from his chair to try and pull himself away.  
  
Only for Doggo to let go, making him stumble backward and fall into the snow behind his post. They all burst out laughing, their laughs were engraved in his memory. "Dumb ass! Hah! Let's go, I think we're done here." The pack then walked off. Leaving sans to freeze in the snow.  
  
Sans slowly got up, tears in his eyes as he sniffled and sobbed. Trying his hardest to not start full out crying, in fear others would only hear and come to hurt him some more. Those goons always found a way to pick at him. To make his heartache. Now, look at him.. Freezing cold and ready to cry. He really was weak...  
  
Sans coughed out, flinching."H-Home.." He mumbled and reached out in the direction of his home; hugging himself for warmth. His bones throbbed in response to the cold, they felt fragile and breakable. He wanted more than anything for his brother to come get him and carry him home so he didn't have to walk the entire way. He still made his way home anyway... The feeling of wanting to cry still lingering.  
  
Well wasn't this a good way to start the day..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far! Although it isn't much. This book is going to be less extreme than the others I have. The plot is calmer and conflicts more into the characters of undertale than a made-up villain. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Short prologue from Red himself. I hope ya'll enjoy this, I'm so excited for it!! <3


End file.
